ShATterED mInDS
by WarriorInMyself
Summary: I looked over at the two bodies and laughed. It wasn't funny that my best friend, Sango Houko, and Kouga Ookami, the CEO of Shattered Minds Sanatorium, the mental institution I was put into, died before my very eyes...truthfully, I don't know what is funny at all. This is an ironic twist that will continue into a romance ... I am new to story writing please go easy on me!
1. Prologue

I looked over at the two bodies and laughed. It wasn't funny that my best friend, Sango Houko, and Kouga Ookami, the CEO of Shattered Minds Sanatorium, the mental institution I was put into, died before my very eyes. It wasn't funny that I was spared, but the CEO killed my friend and then committed suicide. Truthfully, I don't know what is funny at all. Though, for some reason I just keep laughing. It's as if I am high off drugs or something. I felt so secure, I guess, to know that he was gone. To know I don't have to visit him anymore. The CEO always gave me the creeps and so do the doctors. However, I must move I have to call someone for help. I cannot just sit here and keep laughing. So I try to get up from my position on the floor, but my legs were numb and I cannot move. Thankfully, I do not have to because at that moment I heard footsteps rushing down the corridor and people rushed into the creepy, deceased CEO's office.

"What happened?" a voice asked, no one answering. The voice walked over to me. "Higurashi, what happened?" I looked up to find the only doctor I can trust in this god-forsaken place, Dr. Inuyasha Takahashi. With his golden, honey eyes and silver, moonlight hair, he resembles a very handsome God.

"Inuyasha," I say before giggling. His face looks hilarious. He isn't even scared of the dead bodies. He even looked like he wanted to laugh himself.

"You should see your face," I manage to giggle out.

"Kagome, answer me," he said waiting for a response, but receiving no answer. "Kagome," He tried again, but all I did was laugh. Sighing he turned away from me, and asked another doctor, "Dr. Higashi, can you escort Ms. Higurashi to her chamber."

"Sure, come with me, sweetie," she says, stepping away from the deceased bodies of her boss and patient.

"Whatever," I say, finally able to move my legs, and begin to make my way over to her. I am not very fond of Dr. Higashi; she is the creepiest nurse I ever met. With her ebony, charcoal hair, and peculiar midnight eyes, she could pass for a model with her amazing height, but could be a ghost with how pale she is. She always stares at me for some reason, and that unnerves me. Whenever she is close to me, I get all itchy on my skin as if I have a rash, and tend to want to move away from her.

We proceed down the long, maze-like quarters in silence, much to my delight. I wasn't in the mood to converse. Passing the half-open doors of other patients, I saw a doctor dressed up as a monkey trying to entertain a patient. She did not look very amused.

"I am a little monkey," he said scratching under his armpits.

"Technically, you look like one asshole," the patient replied. To that, I burst out laughing, Dr. Higashi looking at me in surprise.

"Now Ayame…"the last words I hear as we walk past the door. The Monkey Doctor must have heard my outburst.

After that, it was quiet once more until we reached my room door. The only color besides white on the door was the golden doorknob. Dr. Higashi opened the door and walked straight into my room with me following behind her. As soon as I settled on my bed, there was a knock on my door.

"Dr. Higashi, are you in here?" a doctor I recognized as, Dr. Jakotsu Nana, asked peeking his head into my bedroom, eyeliner and all.

"I was just about to talk to Kagome," she replies, before asking, "Do you need something?"

"I just need to talk to you for a second."

"Okay, give me one second Kagome," she addresses me, before walking out my room leaving the door cracked. _Stupid_, I think as I tiptoe over to the door. The doctors talk in hushed voices, but I manage to hear them.

"What shall we do now? He is finally gone!" Dr. Nana says.

"Well, we aren't calling the authorities. That I know for sure, and Inuyasha probably will tell the public it was a death of natural causes. Besides," she giggles, and it sends shivers up my spine, "why trouble ourselves? We are going to have some fun."

_What in the hell does that mean? They aren't calling the authorities. With the way these doctors act, you would think the patients were mentally stable,_ I think.

"Oh so true!" he replies. They both laugh and say their goodbyes.

I race to my bed as Dr. Higashi begins to open my door. She looks at me for a second and then sighs.

"Kagome," she says gently, as if I might break, "I need to know what happened in that room."

"You have surveillance cameras," I say annoyed, "look at those."

"Well yes, but sweetheart-"

" First of all, I ain't your sweetheart. Second of all, I HATE you. Third, get the hell out of my room." I retort, cutting her off.

"Kagome," she sighs, " you need to listen to what I say. If not-"

"No, you need to listen to what I say. Get the hell out of my room, and go get the monkey dude while you're at it." I say, cutting her off again.

"Kagome," her voice in a warning tone.

"Kikyo," I say mimicking her voice and saying her first name, "GOD you are annoying. Can you just go get the monkey dude, Dr. Naraku or whatever the dude dressed like a baboon is called. I don't want to talk and you are freaking annoying. So uh, bye-bye."

She looks at me for a second and sighs. Walking to the door, she mutters under breath and I can't catch what it is she said. Something like "I liked this one." I don't know, I am just happy she is gone. Which gives me time to think about the conversation I just heard; I don't understand it. Unfortunately, I don't get to think for long because a few moments later the Monkey Doctor comes in, leaving my room door open, and does his little jig.

"I am a little monkey," he says.

"Yeah, that's nice," I say.

He begins to inch closer to me and I look at him strangely.

"I am a little monkey," he repeats.

"That's all fine and good, but you need to back up, monkey boy." I say backing away from him.

"I am a little…MONKEY!" he screams, pouncing on top of me. I scream at him and begin to claw at his face.

" Get the hell off of me you jackass!" I shout, "Help, someone help!"

The Monkey doctor lies on top of me and begins to lick my skin giving me goose bumps.

"Help!" I screech looking at the door for some type of reassurance. Someone must have heard me by now. I hear footsteps, and sigh in relief. Until I find that, it is Dr. Higashi , and she stares at me with a smirk on her lips before she begins to walk off.

"No wait help me!" I scream, "You people are insane, you are just going to let him attack me? Get him off!"

The Monkey Doctor begins to screech and strangles me. I lose air almost instantly, "Get off," I manage to whisper before my eyes close and the last thing I hear is a fake monkey scream.

XXX

I wake up with a startled breath, surrounded in perspiration. I look around and find it is my room. Blue walls, my computer sitting on the mahogany desk, and my dresser beside it.

"No more chocolate for me before bed," I say, as I get up ,look at my alarm, and see that it is 6am. I go to my closet and take out my clothes for the day, and proceed to the bathroom to shower. I walk to my car and drive to my job as the head doctor of Shattered Minds Sanatorium.


	2. Premonition

**Disclaimer (for this chapter and more to come): I do not own anything and you all know it!**

**Author's Note: Thank you to my reviewers of this story, especially ShikonnoTamahater for being the first one to show me your support. You are the best! I know I am new to this whole environment of writing but please to the anything that you think will help make this story better please comment, respectfully of course. **

**Now on with the story.**

"_Men have called me mad; but the question is not yet settled, whether madness is or is not the loftiest intelligence– whether much that is glorious– whether all that is profound– does not spring from disease of thought– from moods of mind exalted at the expense of the general intellect."__  
__ ―__Edgar Allan Poe__,__Complete Tales and Poems_

ChaPtER 2

Walking into the mental institution, Shattered Minds Sanatorium, is a challenge for me since last night's dream or rather nightmare. I have always had difficulty walking into the building on a regular basis, knowing that each day leads to another scream or that family members coming to visit my patients cry once they see them. However, today I feel on edge. That dream, it does not sit well within me; I feel like I have to vomit, but I keep the contents of my morning nutrition down.

"Good morning, Dr. Higurashi," a voice behind me says. I turn to see my co-worker and best friend, Sango Houko, standing in all her glory, alive and well, with her usual look. No blood adorns her face, like it did in my dream, and her brown eyes are lively once again. Her brown hair is in a high ponytail and she wears pink eye shadow, with a hint of black eye liner, the only make-up she dares to wear. Which she doesn't need, Sango is a very pretty woman, as well as a loyal friend.

"Morning, Sango" I say. I am not the type of person to stick with formalities once I make friends. I do not see the point in making such a useless effort in addressing someone so formally if we are friends, it's just a waste of time. "How was your night yesterday, anything exciting happen with Miroku?" I wiggle my eyebrows for effect. Sango has been going out with her longest relationship of 3 years Miroku, who has a habit to feel beautiful women up, and they are still going strong. It is amazing they are still together after all the slaps Miroku receives from Sango's mighty hand.

" Oh shut up, Kagome." Sango blushes uncontrollably.

" So something did happen," I giggle, "I swear, you two are hornier than a class of teenagers. Sango, you guys keep going at it like that and one of you guys might break your backs or-"

"Shut up, before a bust a cap in your ass," Sango menacingly says. Her eyes half-heartedly glare at me while a major blush adorns her face.

I giggle. "Knowing Miroku, you already gotta a cap in _his _ass, so I don't think I need one in mine." Sango goes as red as a tomato at this point. "K-K-Kagome!"She giggles out, she can't even be mad at me for what I said, because we both know it is true. We laugh for a while and then part ways. I have to begin my daily check-up with my patients.

I walk to each room and see how my patients are doing. Each room is exact same color, white. There is no color allowed in any patients' room. The doctors, not me, have a belief that color affects the patients' mood, so everyone must wear white or black.

_Funny,_ I think, _that the colors that we wear pertain to death. _My mood darkens. That dream has my mind taking a turn for the worst.

I check each my patients' vitals, brain waves, and heartbeat. I then ask them questions about how their night was and if they had any dreams. I ask about the dreams because they help me have a better understanding of what can be used to help _"cure"_ them or at least make them feel better about themselves.

After a terribly long conversation with my patient, Naraku Onigumo, a greasy man that is not easy to talk to whatsoever. He likes to screech like a baboon and has to be talked to like a two year old. It is difficult to converse with him without showing pity. I wish I didn't sometimes because he always stares at me with lust, and not the type of "I want you in my bed" type of lust. His eyes only ever show bloodlust towards me and that scares me.

I go to my final checkup patient, Kikyo Higashi. She is a very beautiful, pale woman. She has midnight hair tied in a low ponytail and charcoal eyes that always seem to look past you. Like she sees nothing at all. She is one of my most broken patients. She claims that in her life before her, she was killed by her lover and she burned herself to protect a jewel. She always says that she was brought back to life by a witch and that she is not even flesh and blood, but instead stick, dirt, and dust. After the dream I had last night, I don't particularly want to see her. To see those soulless eyes, but this is my job and I signed up for the responsibility of handling my patients.

"Hello Kikyo," I say quietly. I always feel like I have to speak low around her, "how do you feel today? Did you dream anything interesting?"I ask the questions that I inquire to every patient.

Kikyo is very quiet and her eyes continue to stay in their soulless state. I continue to stare at her hoping that she heard my question, she is usually very quiet before she responds. However, she continues to gaze past me, looking at nothing.

"Achoo!" I sneezed.

All of a sudden, she blinks and looks at me with a lazy expression upon her face. It is as if she had just awoken from some dream and opens her mouth.

"Many people are going to die today. Many are going to become like me, dead, dust. Someone is losing their lives now. YOU are going to lose very important people, Kagome. Just like I did, we are one in the same, you and I. Kindred spirits, lost souls, the whole sha…bang… This is the…the…this is …the…e..en…end!"

She begins to laugh uncontrollably. This is the first time I have ever witnessed her like this. Her eyes glaze over and she begins to scream and thrash about. I attempt to calm her down, and grab her arms before she hurts herself, but then she bites my shoulder. I scream. She bites down so hard that it draws blood.

"Get off! Let go Kikyo!" I scream, tears streaming down my face to meet the blood. We fight back and forth, I keep trying to get her off my shoulder, and she stays strong. "Please, stop biting me," I plead.

"Mfff," she responds.

The door swings open and someone comes in shouting, "What's going on?"

I do not have time to see who it is; I am too concerned with getting Kikyo to stop biting my shoulder. "Help me," I plead without looking behind me, "please get her off!"

"Oh God!" the voice says rushing to my side. I see a flash of silver and then I hear a thud. My savior just karate chopped the shit out of Kikyo's neck.

She falls to the floor and looks at me with contempt. "Die…" she begins before falling unconscious.

Along with Kikyo, I fall to my knees, holding my shoulder tightly, hoping that the pain will hurt less with pressure. I try to see how bad the wound is but I cannot tell; there is too much blood blocking the way. I will have to go to the infirmary, and I attempt to get up but I cannot move. My legs are numb from the shock of what just happened.

"Hey, you alright?" I look up to see a man about 6'0 standing above me worriedly. He has a jacket on so he is a doctor here, and it takes me a minute to figure out who it is.

"Inuyasha," I say surprised to see him, "… I am pretty shitty." I sigh, trying to get my bearings. I try standing again but I am a little shaky.

"Easy there," he says, "get to the infirmary; I will deal with the patient."

"Okay, but before I go…thank you, I guess. Also what are you doing here?" Inuyasha works at the sanatorium's sister institution, Saints Institution for the Non- safe System, also known as S.I.N.S. I used to works there, but that was before I was transferred. Inuyasha and I were close back then, but then we had an argument and lost contact once I left.

"I was transferred…" he says, before turning away from me. "Go to the infirmary, Kagome."

I walk out of the room and head to the infirmary. Noting that the hallways are unusually quiet now, especially after one of the patients just screamed like a banshee. Usually there would be some type of commotion from the other patients. However, there was nothing, no sound whatsoever, and that unnerved me.

"_Many people are going to die today. Many are going to become like me, dead, dust. Someone is losing their lives now…"_

Kikyo's words stream back to me as a turn the corner a few steps from the infirmary. Why does it bother me so much? I keep reflecting back to the dream, but now I feel as though it is some twisted premonition. It feels as though Kikyo is making another one with her words.

"_This is the…"_

I walk to the door of the infirmary room, and turn the knob. Opening the door, I call out to my co-worker in charge of healing.

"Kaede," I say, holding my shoulder. "Can you look at my shoulder, please? Kikyo took a big bite out of me."

There is no response. I walk further into the room and her name again. I hear moaning, on the far end of the room near the last bed, and go to check it out.

"_This is the…"_

"Kaede," I say cautiously, which I should not have to do because nothing is wrong. "Kaede, what are you do-"

I step in something wet and look down to see red and a lot of it. My heart begins to thump in my chest. "Kaede?"

"_This is the…"_

I turn the corner and see the elderly woman cover in blood a knife stuck in her chest. She breathes in pants, very shallow ones. I gasp.

_This isn't real. This is Not happening. Please no, please. Please say this isn't happening._

I begin to hyperventilate, Kaede looks up at me, and breaths slowly. One word desolves from her mouth before she closes her eyes and her body goes limp.

"Run."

"_This is theThis is the This is theThis is the This is theThis is the This is theThis is the This is theThis is the This is theThis is the the the the the the the the the the…"_

Kikyo's face appears in my mind.

"_EnD."_

My world shatters.

I shatter.

I scream.

**Author's question: How is it so far, do you guys like it? Are there any faults in this chapter? Please let me know!**

**I may be slow at updating but I will get there trust me. Please stick with me and look forward to a great ending.**

**Chapter 3 should be up within a week, two at the most. **

**Thanks again.**

**Feedback is a MUST!**

**WarriorInMyself**


	3. It Begins: DrEAm or ReALitY

**Author's Note: As much as I hate to say this, I am not in the happiest of moods, which is why this chapter is very depressing, in a sense of content. I NEEDED something to fill my void but this is neither the time nor the chapter. I would say I am sorry that it may be crappy, but in truth, I am not. **

"If you think anyone is sane you just don't know enough about them."  
_―__Christopher Moore__,__Practical Demonkeeping_

"We do not have to visit a madhouse to find disordered minds; our planet is the mental institution of the universe."  
_―__Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

**cHAptER 3**

"_End"_

The word kept playing over in my head. I did not know if it was because Kaede was dead or if what was happening now, at this very moment, was the "end" of everything I knew.

After screaming, I went ballistic. Doctors came from patients' rooms and saw me running out of the infirmary, crying my eyes out. They kept trying to calm me down, and asked me what was wrong, but I kept pointing to the infirmary. It was all I could do, how could I say anything? I saw someone die, but I did not know who the killer was. Finally, someone went to see what I was pointing to and saw Kae… the body. Police were contacted, among them Sango's boyfriend, Miroku, and paramedics lifted the body away after it was inspected.

"_End"_

It is as if a record is playing over and continuously says that one word, one line, and that is all I need to disturb me. I sat on the stairs of the Sanatorium, and cried. I have never in my life cried so much, I was just so horrified, and I did not know what to do.

"Kagome," a hand places itself upon my shoulder. I look up to find Sango, tears in her eyes as well. We both knew Kaede well, she mentored us when we first started at S.M.S., and she is, was, like our mother hen here.

I hug Sango, with all my being and we sob together. "Come on," she says. "Let's get out of here." She dangles my car keys in front of me and begins to escort me to my car.

Sango drives me home and stays the night. We spend it in the living room, mourning the death of our mother hen.

XXX

It has been two days since Kaede's death, and I have not been to work since. Sango left after she stayed the night and went to work the next day. I tried calling her but she has not answered my calls. This concerns me because this is not like Sango. I attempted calling Miroku too, but he also has not answered his phone.

I am worried something may have happened and so I dress for work today and head off to work. Once there I step into the air-conditioned building to find utter silence.

"That's odd," I voice aloud, "where has everyone gone?" I walk to the "Central Office", where all the doctors sign in for work and find no one there, as well.

Signing myself in, I check to see if anyone has arrived and where he or she is stationed within the building. I find Sango has and is stationed right around the corner from the "Central Office", in room _129_. Walking out of the room, I walk with purposeful strides to Sango. I am going to demand to know why she never answered nor returned my calls.

In a matter of minutes, I am in front of room door _129_. I knock, but receive no answer. I try again, but I still do not hear anything. "Well that is rude," I say, "if someone knocks you should answer! I am coming in!"

I open the door and begin to say Sango's name but I am stopped short. There lies Sango blood on the side of her head, her wrist and legs bound, and her mouth taped up. She looks up at me and writhes about. "Sango," I yell,"what happened to you?" Not like she can talk anyway, I rush over to her and take the tape from her mouth. I do not get a word in before she begins frantically talking.

"Kagome you have to get out of here! Run! Call the cops but do not stay here any longer! Go!" she yells to me.

"What, Sango, calm down. I am not leaving you like this! What is going on? What happened to you?"

Sango looks past me with a look of horror adorning her face. "Kagome, RUN!"

"Sango what are you looki-" I turn to see what she is looking at but I am stopped short by the click of a gun at my head.

"OOOOOOAAAAAA," I know that voice, it is Naraku. Why does he have a gun? And better yet, _WHO _gave him a gun?

I hear Sango whimper and look at her to find tears in her eyes. She is still looking past me but I cannot tell who she is looking at from this position.

"I told you were going to die." A voice says.

"Kikyo," I say," what, what the hell? Am I losing my mind? How did you guys even get guns? What is going on here?"

"Temper Kagome, it's my job to lose my mind you should not take it. As for what is transpiring it is simply a revolution of sorts. If you would like to call it that, or you could just call it a Massacre. However, I believe revolution is more political, don't you agree?"

"Revolution," I say. "Kikyo, did you start this?"

"Oh no! Why do you think I am not holding the gun? He is the one who wanted it. I just want to break free of the hellhole. I am not FUCKING CRAZY!"

"Of course you aren't because everyone is unique, Kikyo. You are not crazy at all…"

"Shut UP!" Kikyo screams, she walks over to me and smacks me so hard I have whiplash.

"OOOOOOEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" Naraku howls.

The gun still pointed to my head. " Naraku, honey, why don't you put the gun down? Come on listen to Kagome." I say trying to convince him. "You don't want to do this. You didn't start this did you?"

"OOOOOAAAAEEAAA," is his only response.

"We are better than you bitch asses that try to control us and medicate us! We know more than you know and you Fuckers are gonna die!" Naraku, knock her out!" Kikyo exclaims.

"Kiky-" I begin to say before I am hit hard with the butt of the gun and darkness begins to envelope me. The last thing I hear is Sango screaming my name, Naraku screeching, and Kikyo saying before she hysterically laughs:

"Let me ask you something Kagome me, is this a dream or reality?"


End file.
